


Life without sound

by animeflower317



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Demons, Gen, Magic, Sign Language, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeflower317/pseuds/animeflower317
Summary: After one of Marvin's spells goes horribly wrong,  Anti is left deaf. Can he adjust to a life without sound?





	Life without sound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by failed to load cosplay's deaf Anti on Tik Tok. Check her out! Enjoy! ♥♥♥♥♥♥ (probably not an accurate representation of becoming or being deaf )

"Whatcha doing Marv?" He flinches in suprize. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me? I could hurt you!" "Um....I seriously doubt that." "Still..." "Relax Marv." "My magic is unpredictable. I can't relax." And then whatever he was working on starts to rumble. "Is that supposed to happen?" "No! ANTI RUN!" He turns around and runs. I follow. We almost make it to the door when I trip on a pile of books. Marvin is well out of the door when he turns around and sees me. He screams my name as something explodes. I cover my head with my hands. Once the room clears, I pull myself to my feet. There's this...ringing in my ears. I feel something running down the sides of my face. I touch my hand to my ear. Blood. Did Marv say something? It's getting harder to hear him. Oh. It's not just Marv. My vision goes blurry as I fall over. Everything goes black  
Later  
My eyes open to a very bright light. I hear...nothing. Weird. I am aware of Henrik over me now. His mouth moves, but no sound. This has to be a prank. A mean one at that. I ask him what he thinks he's doing. Or do I? Because I can't hear myself. Wait....NoNoNoNo! I cover my mouth with my hands. I can not hear myself! I start to hyperventilate. What is happening to me!?  
Henrik touches my shoulder. He says something again. I can't hear it. He gives me a weird look. What's wrong with me? Hen loiks upset...did I do something? Henrik scibbles something down on his clipboard and hands it to me. On it are two words that make tears roll down my face. 'You're deaf.'  
It's been three days and Marv still wont make eye contact. Chase has gotten...friendlier, if that's possible. Henrik might be avoiding me. Jackie seems indifferent. JJ is trying to help. ..I think.   
JJ pulls me to the side one morning when we're home alone. I'm skeptical at fist. What does he want with me anyway? I'ts then when he hands me the old book about sign language.   
It takes me a full 2 weeks to learn my first sentance with JJ's help. It is harder than it looks. So when I master it, I'm so happy. I look at JJ with a smirk. He smiles. I sign 'Hi my name is A-N-T-I. And I am deaf'. I don't really rely on my voice anymore, so the laugh comes out silently. I did it! I really did it! JJ smiles even wider.   
When everyone comes home, I sign it for them too. Even Seàn is there. The smile he gives me absolutely melts me. I think this is the first time one of my brothers has called me adorable. Maybe JJ's rubbing off on me. Maybe being deaf isn't as bad as I thought it would be.  
It's been about a month now. I'm sitting down working on something at my desk when something taps my shoulder. I turn around. I breathe a sigh of relif. It's just Dark. He scared me. I wave him off with the sign for idiot. He looks at me funny. I sign it again slower. He still looks at me funny. Oh. Oh! He doesn' t understand. I smirk and write it down for him. He scoffs. I can see it in his eyes. I point to my ears and shake my head. He gasps. Or at least I think he does. He writes something and hands it to me. 'You're deaf? Are you okay!?' 'Yeah' I write back 'I'm fine'.


End file.
